Je rêve
by Hakukai
Summary: [Aventures] Je voulais vraiment écrire sur cette chanson que j'adore. Donc, voilà le résultat. C'est une song-fic


**C'est la toute première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça.**

 **Si vous avez des remarques, je suis preneuse, c'est vraiment un écrit particulier que je vous donner à lire.**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire, j'y ai mis un peu de moi-même, de mes sentiments dedans.**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et la chanson est de Grégory Lemarchal, "Je rêve"._

* * *

 _Je rêve d'une terre sereine  
Là où les gens balancent leurs peines  
Je rêve sans fausses notes sans ratures  
Je rêve au delà des blessures  
Je rêve d'un monde qui s'élève  
Au milieu des champs où l'on crève  
_

Oui … Qu'est ce qu'il en rêvait le demi-démon épuisé, allongé dans l'herbe verte qui ondulait à cause du léger vent froid du soir, apportant de douces fragrances de terre fraichement retournée et de bois brûlé. Toujours se battre, souffrir, crier, craindre de perdre des choses précieuses …

Il serra, dans un geste lent, sa robe abîmée autour de lui, plus pourpre que d'habitude. Il entendit les épis de blés du champ, jouxtant l'orée de la forêt où il se trouvait, se frotter les uns contre les autres, le berçant doucement.

 _Je rêve qu'on puisse changer le temps  
Lancé contre le vent  
_

Ah, le temps … Une denrée qu'il ne faut surtout pas gâcher. Et qu'est ce qu'il en avait perdu, du temps … A courtiser, séduire, batifoler … Juste pour le jeu. Juste par défi. Quel imbécile … Alors que le bonheur était là, juste sous ses yeux désormais couvert d'un voile noir, peut-être la nuit qui était tombée, il n'en savait rien.

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'amour avec un grand « A » : non, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'en avait plus l'utilité depuis longtemps. Depuis bien longtemps. Ce que son âme désirait, il l'avait à portée de main.

 _Ça fait du temps  
Quand on y pense  
Qu'on aimerait tant avoir une chance  
De changer des choses  
Qu'on nous impose  
Afin d'éviter qu'on explose  
Ça fait du temps qu'on nous embrasse  
Avec des mots qui laissent des traces  
Ça fait longtemps qu'on rêve d'un monde pour nous garder  
Ça fait longtemps qu'on rêve d'un monde pour nous garder_

De la chance … Il n'en avait jamais eu. Bah, avec un demi-démon, il fallait s'en douter que, dès la naissance, il n'en aurait pas. S'il avait pu, il aurait changé sa nature démoniaque et ainsi éviter les paroles blessantes qu'il avait reçu chaque jour, sans interruption, pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Qui voudrait d'une part sombre qui peut enlever des milliers de vies par plaisir ? Personne. Et encore moins lui. Ça lui a été imposé, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur : trop de rancœur, trop de tristesse, trop de culpabilité. Il était au bord de l'explosion.

Il voulait juste … Juste que les gens changent … Juste être accepté tel qu'il était.

 _Je rêve de gens qui se réveillent_  
 _Dans leurs p'tits nids qu'ils s'émerveillent_  
 _Je rêve de villes non polluées_  
 _Afin que l'air puisse circuler_  
 _Je rêve d'un ciel bien étoilé_  
 _Là où les cons sont nettoyés_

Et si le peuple ouvrait enfin les yeux ? Et s'il se rendait compte que les demi-diables n'étaient pas tous mauvais ? Que, au lieu de juste les considérer comme des machines à tuer, il s'intéresse à la grande profondeur de leur part humaine ? Mais, ce n'était qu'une chimère parmi tant d'autres … La majorité pensait comme cela, et une personne n'y changerait rien … Leur esprit était pollué par les discours des « savants » comme ils se plaisent à s'appeler eux-mêmes … Peut-être un courant d'air purificateur aiderait au changement de mentalité ? Malheureusement, les idiots sont plus nombreux que les éclairés … Dur destin, quand tu nous tiens entre tes serres …

 _Je rêve qu'on puisse changer le temps  
Lancé contre le vent  
Car …_

Qu'est ce qu'il se moquait de lui, le temps … Il en avait de moins en moins ! Il regrettait tellement ses actions inconsidérées, ses disputes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, le charme inutile qu'il avait déployé …

Il aurait pu faire tellement de choses ! Apprendre des éléments utiles avec le patient Grunlek, percer l'armure qui entourait efficacement le cœur du paladin au sang chaud où retomber en enfance avec l'innocent Shin … Et bien non, il avait préféré étouffer tout sous son ego trop grand pour lui et ignorer tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de bien au moins UNE fois dans sa pauvre vie de demi-diable.

Idiot qu'il était …

 _Ça fait du temps_  
 _Quand on y pense_  
 _Qu'on aimerait tant avoir une chance_  
 _De changer des choses_  
 _Qu'on nous impose_  
 _Afin d'éviter qu'on explose_  
 _Ça fait du temps qu'on nous embrasse_  
 _Avec des mots qui laissent des traces_  
 _Ça fait longtemps qu'on rêve d'un monde pour nous garder_  
 _Ça fait longtemps qu'on rêve d'un monde pour nous garder_

Quand on y pense … Il n'y avait pas que sa « race » qui était persécutée … Tous ses compagnons avaient quelque chose qui rebutait les autres. Juste parce qu'ils n'étaient _comme eux._ Mais qui voudrait être si fermé d'esprit, si critique envers la différence et si lâches envers leur propre personne ?

On les forçait à vivre en marge parce qu'ils se refusaient à suivre bêtement un troupeau de moutons. Pire, on les insultait pour cela. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils se sentent tous mal à l'aise lors des rares mondanités où ils étaient conviés.

Il avait une irrépressible envie de changer le monde. Même en rêve. Juste en rêve … Juste … en rêve … Il suppliait presque dans la solitude du soir.

Il essuya avec difficulté les larmes cristallines qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues creuses et pâles. Il n'en pouvait plus. Trop de pression. Trop de peine. Trop de tout.

 _Ça fait du temps  
Quand on y pense  
Qu'on aimerait tant avoir une chance  
De changer des choses  
Qu'on nous impose  
Afin d'éviter qu'on explose  
Ça fait du temps qu'on nous embrasse  
Avec des mots qui laissent des traces  
Ça fait longtemps qu'on rêve d'un monde pour nous garder  
Ça fait longtemps qu'on rêve d'un monde pour nous garder  
_

Il eut un rire un peu sarcastique malgré ses sanglots douloureux. Pure utopie … Il était trop optimiste. Trop rêveur. Personne ne voudrait d'eux. Parce qu'ils étaient eux. Parce qu'ils avaient agi pour changer les choses. Mais le monde n'était pas prêt. Il était immature, jeune. Ils n'auraient ce qu'ils méritaient que dans un univers onirique. Personne ne voudrait les garder. Pas encore.

Il ferma alors les yeux et expira lentement, sans bruit …

 _Ça fait longtemps qu'on rêve d'un monde pour nous sauver_

* * *

 **Et bien ... voilà.**

 **Si vous désirez une suite, je peux l'écrire, dites moi juste si vous préférez qu'elle continue dans cette veine triste ou si vous voulez qu'elle finisse "bien". Ou aussi qu'elle reste comme ça. XD**

 **J'ai laissé des zones de flou exprès. Don't panic.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
